Leonard Hofstadter
Dr. Leonard Leakey Hofstadter Ph.D. ist ein Experimentalphysiker am California Institute of Technology, der zusammen mit seiner Ehefrau Penny (früher mit seinem Freund Sheldon Cooper) in der Wohnung 4A ihres heruntergekommenen Wohnblocks lebt. Ursprünglich aus New Jersey, besuchte Leonard die Princeton Universität und war 24 Jahre alt, als er mit der Auszeichnung "Dissertation des Jahres" für experimentelle Teilchenphysik promovierte. Leben Leonard ist experimental Physiker und wird als solcher gerne von Sheldon geärgert. Er hat einen IQ von 173. Trotz einiger Startschwierigkeiten teilt er sich jedoch mit Sheldon eine Wohnung und freundet sich schließlich mit diesem an. Das resultiert auch daraus, dass Sheldon ihn mehrmals rettet. So stellt er Leonards fehlgeschlagenes und explosives Treibstoff-Experiment in den Fahrstuhl oder trennt ihn von Joyce Kim, die sich als nordkoreanische Spionin entpuppt. Verglichen mit den anderen Charakteren wirkt Leonard oft als der Bodenständigste der Gruppe. Er bemüht sich stets um eine feste Beziehung zu einer Frau und hat im Laufe der Serie Beziehungen zu Dr. Leslie Winkle, Dr. Stephanie Barnett, Penny und Priya Koothrappali. Außerdem leidet er an Laktoseintoleranz, was sich in der Sendung negativ auf Leonard auswirkt, da Penny, Raj, Howard und Sheldon ihn deswegen immer hänseln. Familie Hauptartikel:→Familie Hofstadter '' Leonard wuchs mit zwei ebenfalls sehr intelligenten Geschwistern auf, stand allerdings immer in deren Schatten. Sein Vater ist Anthropologe, seine Mutter, Doktor Beverly Hofstadter, ist in den Bereichen Psychoanalyse und Neurologie aktiv. Sheldon beneidet ihn sehr um dieses familiäre Umfeld. thumb|300px|Jimmy isst Leonard seinen armen Ritter weg (Bild von tele.lu) Er scheint keine starke Bindung zu seiner Familie zu haben, insbesondere zu seiner Mutter. Seine Geschwister sind erfolgreicher als er, weswegen ihm der Kontakt mit ihnen vermutlich unangenehm ist. Zu seinem Vater hat er wohl noch die beste Beziehung. Beziehungen Penny Penny und Leonard lernen sich in der 1. Folge direkt kennen und Leonard verguckt sich direkt in sie. Penny hingegen sieht ihn nur als netten Nachbarn an und "manipuliert" ihn sogar, ihre Sachen bei ihrem Exfreund abzuholen und andere Dinge für sie zu tun. Leonard lädt sie in Staffel 1 zu einem Date ein, lässt sie aber im glauben, das die ganze Clique kommen wird. Als sie den Abend aber alleine verbringen und sie ihn fragt ob es ein Date war, verneint Leonard es. Als es dann doch tatsächlich Ende Staffel 1 zum ersten Date kommt und sie sich sogar küssen, möchte Penny kein weiteres Date mehr weil sie befürchtet auf Dauer nicht gebildet genug zu sein. Deshalb bleiben sie erstmal nur Freunde. Als Leonard Ende Staffel 2 für 3 Monate auf eine Exkursion muss, bemerkt man das erste Mal, dass Penny doch romantische Gefühle für ihn hat und sie kommen, nach einigen Schwierigkeiten, zusammen. Ihre Beziehung läuft zunächst gut, bis Leonard ihr sagt, dass er sie liebt aber Penny seine Gefühle nicht erwidert. Daraufhin machen sie Schluss und bleiben nur Freunde. Zu Beginn von Staffel 4 haben sie einen One-Night Stand und Leonard macht sich zunächst Hoffnungen, die Penny schnell zerschlägt. Als er dann Rajs Schwester Priya datet, zeigt sich das Penny ihn immer noch liebt. In Staffel 5 kommen sie , nach einigem hin und her, wieder zusammen, verzichten aber zunächst auf Sex. Leonard macht ihr auch einige Heiratsanträge, die Penny immer ablehnt. In Staffel 6 gesteht sie ihm zum ersten Mal, dass sie ihn liebt und Leonard ist sich zum erstem Mal wirklich sicher. In Staffel 8 macht sie ihm im betrunkenen Zustand einen Heiratsantrag, denn er zunächst ablehnt, ihr aber dann später einen macht. In Staffel 9 heiraten sie alleine in Las Vegas und erneuern ihr Gelübde in Staffel 10 vor ihren Freunden und der Familie. Sie ziehen gemeinsam in die WG von Leonard und Sheldon, während Sheldon mit Amy in Pennys Wohnung zieht. Am Ende der Serie wird offenbart, das Leonard Vater wird. Sheldon Sheldon ist Leonards bester Freund. Er wohnt mit ihm zusammen im Apartment 4A, gegenüber von Pennys Wohnung. Sie lernten sich kennen, als Leonard nach einer Wohnung suchte und dabei auf Sheldons Apartment aufmerksam wurde. Leonard zog bei Sheldon ein und unterschrieb eine "Mitbewohnervereinbarung". Diese Sammlung von Regeln und Vorschriften zwingt Leonard unter anderem dazu, Sheldon zur Arbeit zu fahren. Auch wenn Leonard und Sheldon sich anfangs nicht verstanden haben, da Leonard nicht mit Sheldons "besserwisserischer" Art klar kam, wurden sie Freunde. Unter anderem, weil Sheldon Leonard, Howard und Raj kurz nach Leonards Einzug das Leben rettete. Sheldon ist von Leonard abhängig. Das zeigt sich z.B. als Sheldon Leonard, nach dessen Kündigung der Vereinbarung, dazu bringen will, diese erneut zu unterschreiben. Sheldon kommt auch manchmal zu Leonard, wenn er Probleme hat. Und auch wenn Leonard Sheldon immer zu unterstützen versucht, ist er manchmal ziemlich genervt von ihm. Trotzdem haben die beiden ein sehr enges Verhältnis und sind schon fast wie Brüder. So unterstützt Sheldon ihn z.b als ein alter Mobber Leonard fertig machen will und auch Leonard steht ihm immer zur Seite wie z.b nach seiner Trennung von Amy. Als Penny und Leonard sich verlobt haben und Änderungen drohen, bricht Sheldon zusammen und verlässt die Stadt für einige Monate. Als sie sich Monate später aussprechen zeigt sich, dass beide dem anderen zuliebe auf Dinge verzichten wie das Leonard nicht mit Penny zusammenzieht oder Sheldon sich von ihm vernachlässigt fühlt. Howard Howard ist einer von Leonards Freunden und arbeitet mit ihm am CalTech. Er hat mit Leonard einen Pakt geschlossen. Falls irgendjemand von den Beiden eine Freundin haben sollte, soll dessen Freundin den jeweiligen Freund ihre beste Freundin vorstellen. So hat Penny ihre Arbeitskollegin Bernadette mit Howard verkuppelt. Als Leonard mit Penny Schluss macht, verkuppelt Bernadette ihre beste Freundin mit Leonard ( Staffel 4, Folge 5, Der Gestank der Verzweiflung). Die beiden haben noch einen weiteren Pakt geschlossen, der besagt, dass keiner von beiden etwas mit Priya anfangen darf. Diesen bricht Leonard erstmals in Staffel 4, Folge 6. Rajesh Raj ist einer von Leonards Freunden, arbeitet ebenfalls am CalTech. Als Leonard mit Penny liiert ist, unternimmt er mit Raj fast gar nichts mehr (genauso wie Howard). Er hat mit Howard Raj aus dem Pakt ausgeschlossen, da Raj eine ,,Blase wie ein Mädchen" hat. Von der kurzweiligen Beziehung zwischen seiner Schwester und Leonard ist Raj nicht begeistert. Ex-Freundinnen Nachdem Leonard Penny mit einem ihrer Ex-Freunde sieht, ist er deprimiert und bemüht sich um eine Beziehung mit Leslie Winkle, die ihn aber nur als Werkzeug zur Befriedigung benutzt. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt versuchen sie eine richtige Beziehung, die aber wegen der Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen Leslie und Sheldon zerbricht. Nachdem Howard sein Date mit dem Mars-Rover beeindrucken wollte und er den Mars Rover versehentlich beschädigt, versuchen die Jungs, das Problem zu lösen und Leonard schafft derweil das Date, die Ärztin Dr. Stephanie Barnett, aus dem CalTech. Daraufhin küssen sie sich im Auto. Leonard versucht dies zu verheimlichen, da Howard ursprünglich Stephanie wollte. Diese Beziehung zerbricht ebenfalls, da Leonard seine Gefühle nicht ausdrücken konnte und Penny ist auch nicht ganz schuldlos. Nach kleinen Annäherungsversuchen, einem Date und 3 Monaten Nordpol später, kommen Penny und Leonard schließlich zusammen. Sie finden es anfangs sehr komisch und die Beziehung hat schon erste Probleme. Die werden aber von den beiden gut gelöst. Sheldon ist, als sie Penny kennenlernten, nicht sehr angetan von der Vorstellung, aber im Laufe der Serie eignet sich Penny seiner Meinung nach am Besten als Leonards Freundin. Nachdem Leonard ihr gesteht, dass er sie liebt und sie lediglich mit "Danke" antwortet, geht die Beziehung langsam in die Brüche. Den Gnadenstoß versetzt Wil Wheaton der Beziehung, der Penny psychologisch manipulierte, um ein Bowling-Spiel zu gewinnen. Sehr zu Rajs Missfallen beginnt Leonard trotz des Paktes mit Howard eine Beziehung mit Rajs Schwester Priya. Während dieser Beziehung ist auffällig, dass Penny sich verhält, als ob sie noch Gefühle für Leonard hat. Sheldon ist am Anfang noch zufrieden, doch das schlägt schnell um. Die Beziehung läuft einige Zeit gut, doch dann zieht Priya zurück nach Indien. Leonard versucht daraufhin, eine Fernbeziehung via Skype zu führen. Währenddessen lernt er Alice kennen. Leonard war kurz davor, mit ihr zu schlafen, bekam aber Gewissensbisse. Er berichtet Priya von dem Vorfall und sie beichtet ihm, mit einem ihrer Ex-Freunde geschlafen zu haben. Die Beziehung zerbrach und den Gipfel des Abends setzt Sheldon, der als Zombie verkleidet Leonard erschreckt. Danach, nach einigen Überlegungen, bittet Leonard Penny um ein Date, dass in seiner Fantasie gescheitert ist, aber doch noch mit Sex endete. Im Wirklichkeit ist das Date gut verlaufen, doch die beiden einigen sich darauf, es langsam anzugehen. So fängt es zwischen Leonard und Penny mitten in der 5. Staffel wieder an. Bis Penny am Ende der Staffel sich doch noch entscheidet, es "schneller" anzugehen, worauf Leonard ihr während des Sex einen Antrag macht, was die Beziehung wieder ein Gang zurück wirft. Allerdings bleiben die beiden ein Paar, bis Penny die Beziehung in der 6. Staffel beenden will. Doch durch Leonards süßen Hundeblick, landet sie mit ihm im Bett, was ihre Zweifel noch nicht zerstreut. Doch die Zweifel legen sich wieder schnell auf Eis, da sie eifersüchtig auf die neue Assistentin von Sheldon ist, die Gefallen an Leonard zeigt und ihre Gefühle für Leonard werden stärker, da sie bemerkt wie schlau Leonard eigentlich ist, indem sie ihn mal in seinem Labor besucht. Trivia *Ein Running Gag der Serie ist, dass Leonard besser mit Sheldons Mutter klar kommt und Sheldon kommt besser mit Leonards Mutter klar. *Eins seiner Lieblingsspiele scheint Grand Theft Auto zu sein, da es in der 5.Staffel häufiger von ihm erwähnt wird. *Er ist laktoseintolerant und kann keinen Mais verdauen, außerdem verträgt er keine Melone. *Sein Mittelname ist "Leakey" (eng. für undicht), worauf ein Großteil der Hänselei seiner Kindheit beruht. Sheldon behauptet einmal, der Name stamme von einem Arbeitskollegen seines Vaters und er müsse sich nicht schämen, da so niemand darauf schließen würde, dass er Bettnässer war. *Seine Lieblingskonsole scheint die Xbox 360 zu sein, da er sie oft in Episoden spielt. *Er kann zu Sex nie nein sagen. *Wenn er verärgert auf Sheldon ist, benutzt er neben seinen Wutanfällen öfters auch Sarkasmus, welchen Sheldon selten versteht. *Er kann sich sehr süß entschuldigen (Er spielte Penny eine Version von ''Mary had a little lamb am Cello, als die Sekretärin von Sheldon Ihn anflirtete) *Er mag Sheldons Eis nicht mehr, seit er mal eins mit Raupengeschmack bekommen hat *Er ist der Zweitkleinste in der Gruppe (Howard ist nur 1 cm kleiner als Leonard) *Von den Wissenschaftlern ist er derjenige, der selten den Bezug zur Realität verliert. *Er bedankt sich mit Dankkarten für den Sex *Er findet es toll, wenn er mal begehrt wird *Er spielt Cello *Die Familie von Leonard ist sehr elitär. Um dieses familiäre Umfeld wird er immer und immer wieder von Sheldon beneidet. *Leonard selbst wiederholt des öfteren seine Enttäuschung über seine Mutter, die ihm nie die gewünschte Anerkennung und mütterliche Liebe zuteil werden ließ. So habe er sich als Kind einen Automaten (hugging machine) bauen müssen, der ihn in den Arm nahm. * Leonard hat ein kleines Tattoo am rechtem Bein. Dieses kann man in der 6. Folge der 1. Staffel, ,,Das Mittelerde-Paradigma", sehen. Dort wird er als Hobbit verkleidet von Kurt hochgehoben und es kommt kurz zum Vorschein. Es sieht ein wenig aus wie ein Dreieck mit einem Schriftzeichen, ist aber nicht weiter erkennbar. * In der 3. Staffel existiert kaum eine Folge, wo er keinen Sex mit Penny hat. Raj nimmt dazu Stellung (Staffel 3, Folge 14, Freiflug nach Genf). * Er macht Auseinandersetzungen und den Sex viel schlimmer. So beendet Penny den Sex, als er ihr einen Heiratsantrag macht (Staffel 5, Folge 23, Falscher Ort, falsche Frage). *Er ist laut Sheldon ein ruhiger Schläfer. (Staffel 6, Folge 8 ,,Das Rätsel der 43")Und das obwohl er schnarcht (Staffel 8, Folge 9 ,,Eine Urne für Leonard"). Galerie Leonard mit dem Raketentreibstoff.jpg Sheldon und Leonard beim Besprechen der Mitbewohnervereinbarung.jpg Leonards Zimmer, bevor er einzog.jpg Leonard 5x12.png LeonardLeakey.jpg 285px-Leonard und Penny.jpg The+Big+Bang+Theory+sheldon++leonard.jpg Big-bang-theory-leonard-penny-tbbt-the-big-bang-theory-Favim.com-154205.jpg Big-bang-theory-leonard-penny-peppermint-snaps-tbbt-Favim.com-125489.jpg Leonards Labor.jpg Leonard in shower with Priya.jpg Leonard, Raj und Howard.jpg|Leonard mit Raj und Howard greenlatern.png dickerleonard.png Leonard und Bernadette.jpg Leonard_1.jpg 1105-Leonard_Big-Bang-Theory.jpg en:Leonard Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Physiker Kategorie:Doktoren Kategorie:Familie Hofstadter Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Universität Kategorie:Pennys Lebensabschnittsgefährten